Unceasing Conclusion
by rika08
Summary: Part 2! The final instalment! Dg's still possessed. And it's time to free her. This took forever so, please read it.
1. Chapter 1

Unceasing Conclusion

They had failed. The OZ was now doomed to a tyrant worse than Calendar. And what made the situation worse, she possessed DG's body, using her to avenge the witches and gather revenge on her sister. And if the others entered City Hall, they would be met with a startling surprise.

Cain closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of his cell. He had been brought down not an hour ago. The Longcoats had bound his hands behind his back. He hadn't tried to free himself, or fight back against them. What was there left to fight for? His wife was possessed and there was nothing he could do for her.

He had failed. And there was no hope to fight back.

--

Galldora stood at the balcony overlooking Emerald City. Her eyes scanned the dying city, the city she knew as home annuals ago. It had been centuries since she had last seen the city, in the days before she had been imprisoned by her sister. The days where Glenda and her were kind to each other.

_Where did that come from? Glenda was never kind to me. She hated me and I hate her!_ Galldora thought.

"Mistress." Zero said. He bowed at her door.

Galldora turned from the balcony. "Yes."

"We have found your diamond." Zero answered. He held the diamond in his hand.

Galldora smiled, "Excellent." She called the diamond from his hand. The diamond was shaped like a rain drop. Crystal clear and undamaged by time.

"If I may ask, Mistress, why do you need the gems of the OZ? You have a great amount of power as it is." Zero asked.

"I don't expect you to know. These gems were made before your time. Before my time.

"When the OZ first came into existence, the Wizard crafted four gems to keep it in balance. A diamond, ruby, emerald, and a sapphire. Each one held magic enough to maintain the OZ's balance. And should one fall, the others would fall.

"The Gems passed down the heirs of the Wizard, to ensure one would never fall. As time past, it came to my family, my mother, Glenda, and myself. By that time, the ruby had already fallen. I thought to use the gems to locate the ruby, but my family thought differently. They took my diamond from me and imprisoned me inside the mirrored room." Galldora explained.

"I see."

"The gems, Zero, are the key to my power now. With them, I shall have an infinite supply, ensuring my rein over the OZ. I must have all four into my possession, or all of this will be for nothing." Galldora stated.

"And you shall. You already have the ruby and the diamond. We already have an idea where to find the sapphire and the emerald." Zero explained.

"I know. Tell me Zero, you've served me well. I sense you seek something to gain from this? What?" Galldora asked.

"Only to see my enemy's fall by your hand." Zero answered.

"And they shall. Starting with Glenda's heirs. But in the meantime," Galldora appeared behind Zero. "there must be something else, you need."

"No, Mistress." Zero answered.

"I find that hard to believe." Galldora whispered in his ear. Her fingers brushed against his neck. "I know what you truly want."

Zero stood slowly and turned to Galldora, "And what do I truly want?"

"This." Galldora held his face in her hands and kissed him. She felt Zero's hands reach around her back and up her shirt.

--

TBC

It's fianlly here! Yes, it's here! And look what's in the FIRST chapter! Oh the drama i cause.

I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

The dungeon door opening awoke Cain. He didn't bother looking up, another Longcoat coming to check he's still in his cell. Cain closed his eyes, trying to block out everything.

But the sounds of soft footsteps caught his attention. There was no clicking of boots, or clatter of clumsy feet. They were soft, and nearly inaudible. Cain lifted his head. The dungeon was pitch black, except for a small light witch came from the direction of the footsteps.

Suddenly his chains clattered to the ground. Cain brought his arms in front of his body, rubbing his stiff shoulders. He looked back up as his cell dolor unlocked. The door opened. He found himself face to face with DG, or Galldora, whoever she was.

"You have to get out of here." she said.

"Split personality?" Cain asked. He hadn't moved yet.

"I managed to regain control, but I don't know how long I can keep her back." DG explained.

Cain stood. This was DG, but for how long? "What about you?"

DG shrugged, "There's nothing I can do. I can keep trying to hold her back, but she'll regain control sooner or later."

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"You have to get Azkadellia and Aislynn as far from here as possible! She's looking for the two remaining gems of the OZ! Azkadellia has the emerald with her and Aislynn has the sapphire! If she gets hold of them she'll-" Dg cringed and doubled over in pain. She dropped to her knees.

"DG?" Cain asked.

"She's trying to take over. Hurry, run!" DG yelled.

"We'll stop her Deeg." Cain promised.

"Go!"

Cain stood and ran. DG watched him until he had cleared the dungeon. The pain doubled again, causing her to cry out. She felt her control slipping through her fingers.

_You can't keep me back forever!_ Galldora screamed.

"I don't need to." DG replied.

"You can't." Galldora said. She stood up and examined her surroundings. She saw the bars of the cell and Cain's chains. She spun on her heel in fury. _The little whelp!_

_--_--

Galldora sat on her throne. Her hand propped up her chin. Zero stood at the base of the stairs. Several units of Longcoats awaited orders.

"It would seem that the queen is stronger than I thought. I'll have to put her somewhere to keep her out of the way." Galldora said.

"How would you like to deal with her?" Zero asked.

Galldora sat up straight, "Bring me the silver mirror hanging in my room. That should keep her still."

"Yes Mistress. You two, retrieve the mirror!" Zero ordered. The Longcoats nodded and rushed out of the room. "what about Wyatt Cain?"

"Follow him. He'll lead us right to the last two gems." Galldora answered.

"Very well. Captains, take your units and search the city until you find him. Keep out of sight and follow him." Zero ordered.

"Yes sir." The units left the throne room.

"The mirror, Mistress."

Galldora stood from her throne and walked down the stairs. She stood in front of the mirror, looking back was DG. "Let's see you escape now." She closed her eyes and held her hand on the glass. The mirror began glowing for a few seconds before it stopped.

DG was sealed inside the mirror. She banged her hands on the glass, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Not this time. You will not stand in my way. Galldora turned from the mirror, "Hang her on the wall. I want her to see her family fall."

The Longcoats hung the mirror on the right wall of the throne room. Galldora walked back up the steps and sat herself back on her throne. "It feels much more comfortable, not sharing a body with someone."

"What are your orders, Mistress?" Zero asked.

"Tell the alchemists the finish the broche. I want it ready by the time we apprehend the others." Galldora ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Zero bowed and left he throne room.

--

TBC

You didn't think I was going to let Cain rot in that dungeon, did you?

I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, I'm going in." Azkadellia said. She turned and headed towards the hole.

Jeb stood in front of her, "We don't know if they need our help."

"I don't care. They've been gone for nearly a day. If they haven't come back with news, then they need help." Azkadellia replied. Raw growled off on the side.

"You got that right." Everyone turned. Cain was walking through the dense forest.

"Cain!" Ambrose said.

"Where Aislynn?" Cain asked.

"You didn't find her?" Jeb asked.

"We were caught before we could find her." Cain explained.

"What about DG?" Azkadellia asked.

Cain paused for a moment. Long enough for Azkadellia to realize something had gone wrong. "The witch has her."

Everyone was silent. Azkadellia covered her mouth with her hand. She staggered backwards.

"That's not all. She's bent on avenging all the past witches and seeking revenge against Glenda's heirs." Cain explained.

"What do we do?" Jeb asked.

"Azkadellia, where's the emerald?" Cain asked.

Azkadellia reached into her bag and retrieved the gem, "It's right here."

Cain took the Emerald from her. "We need to keep from her at all costs."

Raw stood, growling menacingly.

"Raw what's wrong?" Ambrose asked.

"Not Cain. Imposter!" Raw answered.

Right before them the emerald disappeared from Cain's hands. Jeb reached for his gun, but the imposter sent him flying back. Jeb flew back into a tree, falling to the ground.

A single shot rang through the silence. Jeb looked up to see the imposter fall to the ground in front of him. His father stood behind with his gun.

Cain put his gun back in his holster. Jeb pulled his out and pointed it at the other man. Cain raised his hands.

"It's me." he said.

"Prove it." Azkadellia demanded. Her hands her up, ready to produce magic if necessary.

A small head peaked out from behind his legs. "Aunt Az?"

Azkadellia dropped her hands, "Aislynn!"

Aislynn ran from behind her fathers legs and ran into her aunts arms. Jeb dropped his gun back into his holster.

Azkadellia looked up at Cain, "What about DG? Is she-"

"The witch." Cain said.

Azkadellia held Aislynn tighter.

"We need to get Aislynn out of here. The witch still needs the last gem." Cain said.

"How do you know Aislynn has it?" Azkadellia asked.

Cain knelt next to Aislynn and pulled up her necklace. "She's always had it."

"So what's the plan?" Jeb asked.

Cain inhaled. "Someone needs to take Aislynn back home. The rest of us are going back for DG."

"How are you going to chose who goes back?" Ambrose asked.

"I already have. Azkadellia, you're going-"

"Hell no. I'm staying here." Az replied.

"What?"

"I'm staying! You're fighting against a witch, you'll need magic against her! If anyone should go, I think it should be Jeb. Between the Ambrose, Raw, Jeb, and I, I personally trust Jeb to get her back home." Azkadellia explained.

Cain looked at Jeb and sighed. "It's not that I don't trust him. I want you to go _because _of your magic."

"Well it won't make a difference either way will it?" Cain spun around. Zero stood thirty feet away, gun ready. An army of thirty Longcoats stood around them.

"There's no chance of survival if you fight. And your daughter might not survive it either." Zero said.

Cain glared at Zero. Aislynn held onto Azkadellia. Ambrose and Raw moved closer to help protect Aislynn.

"Just surrender." Zero said.

Reluctantly…Cain agreed.

--

TBC

yesh, nothing's ever easy for them.

i own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The throne room doors opened. Galldora stood from her throne as The Longcoats brought in the six prisoners. She smiled and walked down the stairs. The looks of horror on the faces of them pleased her greatly.

"Welcome." She said. "That took less time than I expected."

"Finding them, or the gems?" Zero asked.

"Both actually. And speaking of which," Galldora knelt near Aislynn. "can I have that necklace you're wearing."

Aislynn's tiny hand clamped around the necklace.

"Please give mommy the necklace sweetie." Cain was disgusted that she would sink so low.

"You're not my mommy." Aislynn said.

"I've asked nicely. Give me the necklace or I won't be so nice next time." Galldora said.

Aislynn shook her head, "No!"

Galldora's eyes hardened. She held her hand in front of her. The necklace around Aislynn's neck began constricting tighter. Aislynn gasped for air. Her hands tried to loosen the chain around her neck.

"No!" Cain yelled. He moved for Aislynn.

Zero struck Cain in the back on the head, sending him to the ground. Two Longcoats locked Cain's arms behind his back. One held a bar under his chin, preventing him from moving.

"Enough!" Azkadellia screamed. She stepped forwards and pushed Galldora back with her magic.

Aislynn gasped for air as the necklace chain snapped off. The necklace clattered to the floor. Azkadellia knelt next to Aislynn, checking her throat. The chain had left a red ring around her neck.

"You little bitch!" Galldora screamed. She forced Azkadellia away form Aislynn. She stood and walked towards Azkadellia.

"You know Azkadellia, you were wrong. Green is more…your color than DG's." Galldora raised her hand.

Azkadellia froze instantly. Her skin began turning green. Within seconds she was a pure Emerald Statue in the center of the throne room. Her face bore a look of shock and horror.

"Azkadellia!" Ambrose called. He starred at his wife's statue. Nothing could be done to free Azkadellia.

Galldora walked to the necklace and picked it up. "Zero, I want them taken to the dungeon and locked up. And I don't want any risks that they can escape this time. If necessary, place them _all _in Tin Suits."

"Yes, mistress." Zero bowed. The Longcoats gather them together and ushered them towards the door.

Galldora looked at the stature of Azkadellia. "Funny, yeas ago, I would've offered her to join me."

She held the necklace in her fingers. She eyed the sapphire carefully. "I hope you're enjoying the show in there, Highness. Because the fun is just about to begin."

DG banged her fists on the glass. Tears ran down her face as she was forced to watch her friends and family suffer. She starred at Azkadellia's statue. Guilt built up inside her. True she hadn't attacked them herself, but it was her body. They would all be scarred and scared of her. Especially Aislynn.

--

Aislynn sat on the bed of her cell. Her knees were brought to her chest. She held her knees tightly. She was so scared, and so confused. She knew that the woman in the throne room was not her mother. Yet she looked so much like her. And to have someone look like your mother choke you with the necklace your mother had given you, you wonder.

_Why did mother do that?_ Aislynn asked. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked around the dungeon. Her father, Raw, Jeb, and Ambrose were all locked in their own cells, bound so not to escape. It was only a matter of time before they were placed inside the Tin Suits her father told her about.

_What can I do? They're all trapped because of me! I have to help them. But I'm not strong enough! _Aislynn thought.

_Concentrate Aislynn._

Aislynn's head rose, _Mother?_

_You can do anything if you concentrate._

Aislynn brought her legs down and sat straight. She closed her eyes and concentrate on her mother. She walked through the dungeons, up the stairs to the throne room. Aislynn looked to the right and found a silver mirror hanging on the wall. Aislynn looked into the mirror. For a moment she saw herself, then her mother's reflection showed.

Aislynn gasped, breaking her concentration. She was back in her cell. _I have to help her!_

Aislynn stood from the bed and walked to the door. No one was watching her. She placed her hands near the lock and closed her eyes. She focused everything on the lock. The field dropped and the door opened. It creaked loudly, echoing through the dungeon.

"What was that?" asked a Longcoat.

"Aislynn hide!" Cain ordered. He had heard the noise as well.

Aislynn shook her head. She opened the door as far as it would go. She moved to one side of the cell and waited. Two Longcoats walked through the line of cells and saw Aislynn's opened.

"How did she open that?"

"Who cares, lock it."

They walked in to grab the door. Aislynn sprung into action. She kicked one of the Longcoats, knocking him to the floor. Aislynn grabbed the keys off the other ones belt and slammed the door shut on them. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at them.

Aislynn ran to the next cell and unlocked it. She unlocked the chains on Cain and let him stand up. Cain picked her up and held her tight.

"Stay out of sight." Cain whispered as he set her back on the ground.

Aislynn nodded and handed him the keys before she disappeared into the darkness.

Cain moved quickly and began freeing the others. He freed Jeb, then Glitch, and finally Raw. He stared at the Longcoats in their cell. Suddenly the dungeon rumbled and shook. Everyone was in shock.

"What was that?" Ambrose asked.

"Why don't we ask them?" Cain nodded towards the Longcoats.

"We're not you anything." one said.

"You've got three seconds before I come in there and beat the tar out of both of you." Cain warned.

"And trust me, he won't let you pass out." Jeb replied.

"It's her powers!" the other said. "She's testing them on the city, before she uses them against you."

"Traitor!" the other yelled! He pulled out his gun and shot his partner. He turned and shot one at the bars. The field caused the bullet to ricochet and hit himself.

"Alright, let's get moving." Cain said.

Aislynn came out of her hiding place.

"You find a place to hide and stay there." Cain ordered.

Aislynn shook her head, "I know mother is."

Everyone stared at Aislynn.

--

TBC

Yeah! Aislynn had the power! come on, with DG for a mother, the kid is going to have a lot of magic in her hand.

i own nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

They ran through the halls towards the throne room. The palace had shook several more times, but it had stopped recently. Cain didn't like that. It meant that they would discover that they weren't in their cells and start searching the castle for them.

"Does anyone know how we're going to get DG out of the mirror?" Ambrose asked.

"Maybe if we can get one of the gems from Galldora, Aislynn can use that with her power to free her?" Jeb suggested.

"So then all we have to do is get a gem without getting kill? Sounds simple enough." Ambrose replied.

Cain opened the throne room door quietly. He peeked in, seeing no one he entered. Azkadellia's statue still stood where they had last seen her. His recovered pistol out, knowing he'd need it. He waved for the others to follow.

Aislynn came running in passed her father, "She's over here."

A burst of red flames cut Aislynn off from the others. Aislynn dove to the ground as the fire broke out behind her. Cain looked where the flames had come from.

Galldora came out from the shadows. In the center of her shirt was a black heart broche. Hanging below the black heart were four gems, the OZ's Gems.

"I knew Zero hadn't taken enough precautions." she said. "So I'll just take care of you myself!" Another wave of fire spurt towards Cain, Jeb, Ambrose, and Raw, They quickly dodge, separating themselves from each other. Galldora separated them all from each other.

Aislynn stood up, her back to the wall.

"Aislynn!"

Aislynn turned. She looked into the mirror. "Mother!"

"Aislynn listen to me! That woman is not me! You have to get me out of this mirror!" DG begged. Her hands were pressed against the glass that kept her from the outside.

Galldora walked through the fire. She stared down Cain intently. "Seems only fitting you die this way."

Cain didn't reply.

A wicked smiled spread across Galldora's face. Cain stared at the woman who now possessed his wife's body. If he did anything, DG might not come back. Trapped in the witches mirror forever.

"Only one of us will be living. I'll even let you take the first shot. Make your choice, Tin Man. It's your life, or your wife's body." Galldora said.

It wouldn't make a difference wither way for Cain. And he knew it. He had no weapon. Notthing that could protect him, or give him the advantage.

"Times up." Galldora said.

"But I'm not strong enough!" Aislynn replied. She flinched at the sound of another fire strip behind her.

"Yes you are! You found me on your own! You freed yourself from your cell! You are surely strong enough for this." DG explained. He eyes looked up at Galldora attempted to kill Cain. "Cain!"

Aislynn turned. She watched her father doged to the best of his ability. But Galldora was faster. Her attacks only kept Cain on the defence, never giving him a chance to gain the upper hand.

Aislynn focused herself. She held her hand out and focused. A small burst of magic emerged from her hand and struck Galldora. The witch was surprised to say the least and turned.

"Now for the little nuisance that brought them here." Aislynn's eyes widened in fear. Galldora walked towards her. Aislynn shook in fear.

"Any last words Princess?" Galldora asked. She held her hands towards Aislynn.

"Aislynn run!" Cain yelled. He was trapped in the fire.

"Keep away from her!" DG screamed.

"You have no power to order me, Princess." Galldora replied. She looked back down at the cowering child.

"Aislynn destroy the silver ring on the mirror!" DG ordered.

Aislynn spun quickly and slammed her hand against the mirror's ring just as Galldora unleashed the flames.

"No!" Cain yelled. He couldn't see Aislynn anymore. All he saw was fire where she had stood.

Suddenly the fire was shot back. The fire through the entire room died down instantly. Galldora stood, frozen still. Everyone watched in silence and anticipation.

Galldora shook to life and looked down at Aislynn. She was unharmed, but unconscious. She held her hands up again.

Cain ran for her. He had to stop her.

Suddenly Galldora jerked. Her hands drew back. An intense amount of light burst through the throne room, stopping everyone. Cain stopped in his tracked, shielding in eyes from the light. When it died down, everyone took a moment to regain their sight.

"Stay away form my daughter." Cain caught the voice. It was not that bitter tone that Galldora had used to fool them all. He looked up in disbelief.

Standing in front of his daughter, separating her from Galldora, stood DG. His DG. Her eyes burned with anger towards Galldora. Determined to stop her.

"Impossible!" Galldora cried. Cain noticed she was still young.

"I've been known to do the impossible." DG said. She took a step towards Galldora.

"You can't defeat me." Galldora said.

"We'll see about that!" DG lunged for her.

Galldora clapped her hands and disappeared. DG fell to the ground where Galldora had once stood.

The doors behind them burst open. A unit of Longcoats entered the throne room, guns ready. DG focused. The floor warped up, protecting them form the bullets. Dg stood and ran back for Aislynn. As she reached the edge of the warped floor, the Longcoats began firing at her.

DG dropped to the ground and slid to Aislynn. She gather her into her arms and kicked off the wall, sliding back. She stopped several feet short of the barrier. From behind, Someone grabbed her and pulled her back.

Dg turned, finding Cain behind her. A small smiled crept on her face.

"You alright?" Cain asked.

DG nodded. She looked down at Aislynn, "She'll be find. She just hasn't used her magic in that amount in that little time."

Bullets shot at the barrier. Some lodged into the floor, others ricocheted off.

"This things not going to hold for long." DG warned.

"We need to move." Cain said.

"We need more magic." DG replied. She passed Aislynn to Cain and stood. She walked to Azkadellia's statue and took her hand. Focusing her magic, the emerald shell began cracking. The emerald shell broke, freeing Azkadellia. She collapsed into DG's arms, gasping for air.

"Deep breaths Az." DG said.

"DG?" Az asked. She looked frightened.

"It's me. Really me." Dg answered.

Ambrose came up behind and lifted Az from DG. "The barrier's collapsing Deeg."

DG stood. Not two seconds later, she faltered and dropped back to her knees. Her eyes were shut tightly. Head pounding painfully. She had used too much of her magic. Galldora had already weakened her body and DG was paying the price.

"Damn." DG said. She ignored the pounding in her head and focused again. She could feel the magic building up inside her. The stronger the magic became, the weaker DG felt.

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder, "Save your strength Deeg. Let someone else take the load."

DG lost focus. Cain knelt next to her. She felt the magic break away quickly. Leaving her even more weakened. Her breathing became labored. Everything blurred together. His arm held her upright, keeping her relatively conscious.

Az stood up and closed her eyes. The barrier began steadying itself. Strengthened by her magic. "We can't stay here much longer."

"Aislynn and DG need to get out of here." Cain said.

DG shook her head, "I'm not leaving yet. Galldora has to be stopped."

"You can hardly stand right now, let alone fight." Cain replied.

"Has that ever stopped me. Besides, does anyone else now how to stop her?" DG asked. Every caught that and looked at her. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just get as far from here as you possibly can."

"What about the Longcoats?" Jeb asked.

"That's what we'll be taking care of." Cain answered.

"The hell you are!" DG yelled.

A bullet punctured through the barrier.

"Move it now!" Azkadellia ordered.

Every stood and ran quickly as the barrier failed completely. DG rolled soon after she started running. She regained her footing and began firing at the following Longcoats. Many dropped at her surprising aim.

They hurried out of the throne room. Already the separation of DG and Galldora began showing its effect. The hall had begun reverting back to its previous form. Emerald halls began peeking through the white walls.

"The next chance you get, split up and get out of the city!" DG yelled from behind. She turned the closest corner and began chasing after Galldora. She knew that this wasn't the best way to find her, but she couldn't risk the chance of Galldora finding her family ever again. This was something DG HAD to see to the end, alone.

--

TBC

Yeah, here come the rest of the action i promised. I hope you're not dissapointed in this. I worked my butt off on this.

i own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Galldora stood atop of the palace. Its form began reverting back into City Hall. She glared angrily out at the city. She could hear the failing gunfire. Her plans had failed. Her magic was gone, as was the emerald. On DG's feet, supplying _her_ magic now. And one of the keys to bringing Galldora's ends upon her.

"Mistress. They've separated. The boy and the viewer are with the child escaping the city. Azkadellia and the advisor are making their way through the lower courtyard." Zero explained.

"And what of the queen and Cain?" Galldora asked.

"Both had disappeared." Zero answered.

--

DG and Cain ran through the halls. Longcoats were hot on their tails. DG was the only one who had a weapon, and she was running out of amo.

"Any ideas?" DG asked.

"Freeze!" a second group of Longcoats had cut them off.

DG and Cain stood where they were. DG dropped her gun and raised her hands. As she moved, she felt her back holster move. She inconspicuously moved in front of Cain.

"Do you trust me, Cain?" DG whispered.

"With my life." Cain answered.

"Then grab the gun." DG said.

Cain looked at DG's holster. He reached down slowly, still atracking attention.

"Don't move!" a Longcoat ordered.

DG ducked as Cain grabbed the gun from her holster. By the time she reached the floor, ever Longcoat in the group had been killed. But the first group was even closer.

Cain lifted DG to her feet. "Get moving. I'll deal with them.

DG stared at Cain for a second, "Be careful."

"You too." Cain replied.

DG turned and ran towards the top of the palace. She heard the sound of gunfire. She could only pray Cain would keep his deal.

--

TBC

ok, NEXT chapter has the action. and then action's done.

i own nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

"I grow tired of you continuous failures, Zero." Galldora said. She turned slowly and faced Zero. "I will take no more."

Her shriveled hands rose. Zero's eyes widened in horror as Galldora vaporized his body within seconds. Ashes fluttered into the breeze, blowing every memory of Zero into the wind.

"Well, I never saw that coming." said a voice.

Galldora's eyes narrowed. She spotted the figure in the shadows, "Come to save your family?"

"I've come to end the witches rein." DG answered. She stepped into the moonlight.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Galldora asked.

"You left something behind when we split." DG held out her hand, the ruby lay still.

Galldora's pale eyes narrowed, "No, I hadn't forgotten. However, that's only one. And I still have three more."

DG smiled, "You think so?"

Galldora brought the gems forwards. The ruby and sapphire were still with her. But the diamond was gone. She looked up at DG angrily. "Give me the gems!"

"When hell freezes over." Dg replied.

"You have no idea what you hold in your hands child." she said.

DG cocked an eyebrow. "You want them, then find them." she clapped her hands together. Both gems disappeared from her hands.

Galldora glared at DG. She threw her hands up at her. Her magic hit DG, sending her off the roof towards the upper courtyard. Galldora looked over the edge to see DG's fall. DG used her magic and pulled Galldora down with her as she fell.

Both women fell fast towards the rock courtyard below. DG starred at the fast approaching ground. She reached out for her magic and tried to slow herself down. She could feel herself against the air, slowing down drastically. But it made little difference. Her body made contact hard. She bounced off the ground and rolled to a stop.

DG groaned as she rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes to see Galldora walking briskly towards her. Her eyes were full of hate and vengeance. DG pushed herself up onto her hands. She struggled backwards from Galldora's gaining strides. Her hands found a dip in the stones, dropping her onto her elbows. DG looked at the hole. It wasn't a hole, but symbols, carved into the ground.

"I may not have gained control of the OZ, but if you die, then my work is done." Galldora said. She grabbed DG's neck with her magic, lifting her off the ground. DG gasped for air.

"So falls the queen of the OZ." Galldora said.

"Let go of my daughter!" demanded a voice.

Galldora turned. A white sphere of magic struck her, breaking her hold on DG. DG fell back to the ground gasping for air. She looked up. Her mother stood several feet away.

"Mother?" DG asked.

"Get out of the circle DG, quickly!" Lavender ordered. DG dove out of the carved circle quickly.

Galldora regain her stance and glared at Lavender. "So, even your mother insists on ending her life."

"You cannot harm me. Did you forget where you stand Galldora?" Lavender asked.

Galldora looked at the ground. She stood in the center of four carved circles. One inside the other. "No!" she moved to leave the circles. She was stopped before she could leave the last one. The engravings glistened white, like the diamond.

"She can't leave the circle once she's set foot in it." Azkadellia explained. Galldora was forced back as the next circle glowed bright green.

"She also can't use the magic of the gems." Lavender replied.

"Then that means," DG called the gems into her hands. "She can't stop this." The two gems disappeared.

"You can't stop me with only those two gems!" Galldora yelled.

"True, but with four," Aislynn began, "We can." the next circle glowed blue.

The ruby appeared in DG's hand. The final circle glistened bright red. She felt its magic filled DG. The engraved circle glowed brightly. The color embedded throughout the symbols inside each circle. Around her, essences of Glenda's and Dorothy's decedents gathered around. Each one gave their strength to the battle.

"You cannot stop me! I am stronger than you all thought!" Galldora cried.

"So you think!" Azkadellia replied.

Each gem gave of a burst of magic. All concentrating on Galldora. Her body was encased in the magic and consumed by the light. Around DG, the essences of her ancestors vanished. Even her sister, mother, and daughter. None truly being there.

The circle began depleting in brightness. Each circle losing its color. Nothing stood in the center of the prison. DG released a deep sigh of relief. It was over. Her family would never be plagued by the witches ever again.

DG stepped into the circle. There wasn't much time before Galldora's magic left what remained of Emerald City, and it turned into dust. Or something along the lines. She stilled had to find Cain. She should've known he'd never listen to her, she never listened to him.

A force reached out through the air and stopped DG in her tracks. Her body ignored every order DG's mind sent to it. Something had stopped her, and it wasn't letting her go.

"I told you. Nothing can stop me." taunted Galldora. She stood behind DG.

DG closed her eyes. There was only one last chance to stop her. Galldora was weak, one shot was all DG needed to finish her off. As soon as she was within her range, DG could end it all for good.

Galldora turned DG. Her skin was severally burned. DG hardly recognized the witch. "You…and your family. You've been trouble for all of my sisters and ancestor! This time…if you survive…I'll be sure…I take something precious of yours with me."

DG noticed Galldora held a strong concentration of her magic in her hand. Her hand lowered from DG's chest towards her stomach. Her heart beat quickened. The magic gathered even faster. She felt her body grow weaker as the magic neared its finally amount.

"I hope you're used to losing your children, _Princess._ You will never have one again." Galldora spat.

The magic formed at Dg's fingertips. "You…and you family…are finished threatening…_my family_!"

Galldora and DG released their magic simultaneously. DG felt the magic at her fingertips speed towards Galldora. She felt Galldora's magic hit her quickly. DG spent only seconds before her weakness overtook her. Blackness embraced her before she knew if Galldora had died.

--

TBC

Let the joyous news be spread, The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!

sorry, got a little carried away.

i own nothing


	8. Chapter 8

The halls of Finaqua were barren. In the weeks after the traumatic abduction, there was hardly any conversing of anyone. Everyone felt the effect of the toll. Many hid it better than others. One of whom, was Cain. He walked through the barren halls. Everyone knew _he_ would be the only one walking through.

No one ever stopped him to inquire about DG's condition. In honesty, he didn't know himself. He hadn't seen DG since they returned to Finaqua nearly three weeks ago. He knew she was awake now, but he still hadn't gone to see her. Truthfully, Cain didn't know if he could face DG again. The entire ordeal had strained their marriage and-actually-that wasn't true. Their marriage had already been strained. This ordeal had only caused both to open their eyes to the situation. To see DG now, after everything that has happened, wouldn't not be Cain's easiest decision. Not to add onto that he wouldn't know what to say to her.

Among other things was the lingering fate of their unborn child. After the powerful release of magic, DG had been injured…badly. Cain had found her lying in a pile of ruble. Her face was dirt smeared and blood coated most of her body. Her stomach seemed to be the center of the injury. Cain managed to get her to Raw, but even _he _was unsure if both would survive. To this day the fate was unclear.

Cain stopped his pacing and leaned against the wall. He sighed deeply. So many things had gone wrong in the past few years. Do many things had happened in the past few weeks! Would it be possible to move on as a family this time? Would they even be a family? Aislynn had been afraid after Galldora possessed DG, but she had freed her too.

"Cain!" Cain's mental debate was ceased from behind. Azkadellia ruches towards him, panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you, by some miracle, seen DG?" she asked.

Cain immediately headed for their room. Az followed closely behind him, explaining.

"I swear I was gone for one minute! When I came back she was gone! No one has seen her!" she ranted.

Cain pushed open the doors. The room was empty. He walked in and examined the interior. The bed sheets were lying face up. Papers were scattered on the desk. Nothing looked out of place. He walked to the balcony. Not even a trace of her escape there. As he turned back his eyes caught something on the papers. They were letters! No, not letters…but journal entries. Written in DG's handwriting.

Cain took the top entry from the pile.

_What am I? Am I a Queen? A mother? A wife? A fighter? These past few weeks have left that question lingering in my mind and I still have not answered it! Surely I cannot be the Queen, after Galldora held me prisoner. A mother wouldn't attempt to strangle her own daughter with her necklace, nor put her unborn child in danger. A wife who does not cherish her husband should live in the Sin District of Central City. And I fighter would never give up. So what am I?_

_I lay awake every night praying that everything was just a dream. That Aislynn's neck is just as flawless as it always has been. That I am still a strong Queen the Oz can depend on. But every morning I wake up and I realize that it wasn't a dream. I had done everything. I hurt the very people I swore to love and protect._

_Even more puzzling to me, is that I haven't cried once. I feel like a heartless monster who doesn't see what they've done wrong! How can that be! I guess I can be gratefully Cain hasn't come to see me. I would probably run even if he did come. I can't face him. This whole ordeal is my fault. I'm the reason our child is at risk, why Aislynn's so afraid._

_I'm lucky Az forgave me, but I know Cain will never forgive me for the trouble I've caused him. I've done too much this time to let it go. His daughters frightened, his son's been injured, and we're unsure if this little one will live. As if risking his children wasn't enough…I did the most unforgivable deed to ever befall him. God I can't even bring myself to utter it._

Cain noticed Dg's handwriting trembled and balled together. He knew how hard it must be fore her to accept this.

_I slept with Zero. Possessed or not, it still happened. And I am just as responsible as Galldora is. If I had only been stronger then it wouldn't have happened. None of it would've happened!_

_I guess this is a way of making sure I learned my lesson the first time. I know how Az must've felt like. Trapped for Fifteen annuals. While I was only trapped for a day at least. I couldn't imagine annuals. With all the damage I did in just a short amount of time, I wouldn't want to survive that._

_Should anyone find this…know that I never wanted anything like this to happen. I want my little girl to know that I would rather die than cause any harm to her. And Cain…Wyatt, I know this have never been perfect, especially after Aiden. But I tried so hard to make things work. I wanted things to work for us. Whatever you do Cain, I'll stand by it. I won't fight you anymore. You don't deserve the trouble I've cause you again._

Cain stopped reading. He dropped the entry and ran out of the room. There was only one place she would go. Az watched him leave. Bewildered by his sudden take off.

--

TBC

Ok, so i have a weird sense of humor. you got to admit, a lot fo things happend down there, so there has to be some uneasiness.

i own nothing


	9. Chapter 9

Finaqua's crystal lake water glistened in the bright sun. Just sitting by the waters edge would make anyone forget their worries. But looking at it now, it only made Dg want to run. Just run from it, run from anything that would tell her of what she nearly destroyed.

_If you run, then you show how weak you really are. _

DG sighed. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Her hands slid lower on the chains of the swing. She had come outside to get away from the enclosing feeling from the palace. Emotionally she felt like she was drowning. So much pity and disgust in ever pair of eyes that glare at her did nothing but make DG wallow further in her guilt.

"You planning on running kid?" a voice form behind asked.

DG gripped the chains tightly. She should've known he would be the one find her. Her head rose, and her eyes opened. But she didn't turn around.

"Or is something keeping you form running?" Cain asked. He took a step closer to her. He grabbed the chains above her hands. "Maybe cause you know what happens when you run away.

DG stood from the swing quickly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to talk some sense into. Seeing as no else has even tried, except Azkadellia. You won't even listen to her." Cain answered.

"Well you can save it." DG replied. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I read your note, or letter. Whatever you were pouring out your heart for." Cain said.

For a brief moment, DG was silent. Stunned that he hadn't missed it. "And?"

"You seem to have some nerve kid." Cain replied.

DG flinched at the old nick name. She felt a painful remembrance of their past. When they were both happy. Now it felt like a knife stabbing her in the back.

"You always have. You just chose the wrong time to use it." Cain said.

"Just say it Cain." DG snapped.

"Not until you look me in the eye." Cain replied.

"You know why I can't Cain." DG said.

"No, kid. I don't." Cain answered.

DG shook her head angrily. "If you're just going to do this, then I'm just going to leave."

"And run again?" Cain asked. He stepped to the side of the swing. He felt all his pent up anger he had felt in the past few weeks build up. This argument was going to end terribly, but it needed to end. This had been avoided for too long.

When DG didn't answer Cain continued. "I thought you were past running from your mistakes. Or was it that, you hadn't made a mistake lately to run from?"

DG closed her eyes in anger. She eyes were on the brink of tearing. She wouldn't, _couldn't_, let that happen. Not now. She walked from Cain.

"I thought you stopped running Deeg." Cain called.

DG froze in her steps. Cain was right. She hadn't run from anything since she came back to the OZ. Granted, the Longcoats didn't count when she ran from them, but she hadn't run from anything that came at her. Why run now? All she had ever wanted to do was run _to_ Cain. Now she was running _from _him.

"At least you'll be safe from me." DG bit.

"What?" Cain asked.

"You heard me!" Dg snapped.

"Yes, I heard you. I just don't understand."

"Then let me break it down to the bottom line! I'm no Queen! I'm not a mother, a wife, a sister! I'm just a mistake." DG explained.

"And that's what you think?"

"It's what I am! Just look around Cain! Look at what's happened in the past month! Or the past year! Everything I've done is just one mistake after another!" DG began. "My parents should've just sent me to the other side and left me there."

"If that happened, then Aislynn wouldn't be here."

"Then she wouldn't have been strangled." DG stated.

"Azkadellia wouldn't be married to Glitch." Cain said,

"Az wouldn't have been possessed and Glitch wouldn't have had his brain ripped out." she answered.

"You wouldn't know Raw."

"Then he wouldn't be missing Lilo." DG said.

"I wouldn't know you." Cain stated.

"You would be back at the cottage with your wife and son." DG replied without hesitation. "To think that's not even all of my mistakes. I have made life hard for everyone in the OZ. I'm sick and tired of hurting the people I care about. I'm tired of hoping I can be forgiven for things that shouldn't be."

"Kid, I may not fully see your side, but I've seen where you come from. And I can tell you, if you walk away right now, without a word to anyone, in an attempt to protect them, you will lose everything. And there won't be a chance to regain it." Cain said. He stepped from the swing. Moving slowly, he stepped behind DG.

DG opened her eyes. Tears rolled silently down her pale cheeks. If she left right now, she wouldn't be coming back. She wouldn't see Aislynn proceed the throne, never see her parents again, never hear Glitches old jokes. Everything she had here, everyone she knew and cared for, they would be lost to her.

"Can you sacrifice that, for them?" Cain asked.

_No._ Dg thought. She screamed the answer over and over again. But she couldn't form the words in her mouth. Something held her back.

Cain reached out for DG. He took her hand slowly. "You can't keep sacrificing yourself forever, DG."

His words hit her like a brick wall. Dg lost it all. All of her pent up emotions overtook he at once. She was tired. Tired of holding everything back, tired of being the one to sacrifice herself, and tired of waiting. Cain was right, she couldn't keep doing this forever.

She felt Cain pull her into his arms. Just like the creek, DG let herself go. She let herself be comforted by the only person who could. Every word Dg ever wanted to, every option she wanted to put to action, all of it, melted away with her tears. She held onto Cain, like she had the first time he rescued her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You haven't done anything to apologize for, DG." Cain answered.

"Mommy!" Cain and DG turned. Aislynn was running down the path as fast as she could. Jeb was running after her. Once he saw Cain and DG in the gazebo, he nearly stopped and continued walking towards them. He sighed in relief, finally realizing where Aislynn was going in a hurry.

"I don't think Aislynn's upset with you." Cain said. He released DG and stepped aside.

DG knelt on the ground as Aislynn ran into the gazebo. She nearly leapt into her mothers arms. He tiny arms wrapped tightly around DG's next. DG held her daughter tightly. Enjoying the moment with her.

"I thought you left us." Aislynn whispered. She left go of DG.

Dg looked into her daughters bright blue eyes. "No sweetie, I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you mommy." Aislynn said. She hugged DG again.

"I love you too, Aislynn." DG replied.

Cain leaned down next to Aislynn. "Aislynn, is it alight if I finish talking with your mother?"

Aislynn looked almost scared. She seemed to be thinking if she left, Dg wouldn't come back. The thought was sweet, and nearly made DG smile. Instead, DG rubbed Aislynn's back for reassurance.

With her mothers reassuring her she wasn't leaving, Aislynn nodded. She walked from the gazebo slowly, never taking her eyes from her parents. Jeb took her hand and started leading her back down the path towards the palace.

Still on the ground, DG sighed. She hadn't expected Aislynn to forgive her so quickly, let alone come running after her. And surprisingly, she looked fully healed.

"You know, I think if I _had_ decided to leave, she would've tried to find me." DG said.

"With her family background, it wouldn't surprise me. She's got more of your fire than my caution." Cain replied.

Before DG could stop herself, she smiled. It wasn't big and it wasn't long, but it was a smile. And Cain was glad to see it.

"Now there's something I haven't seen for some time." Cain said.

DG's smile vanished almost instantly. She turned her head from Cain, trying to control her next wave of tears.

Cain knelt next to DG. He grabbed her chin, turning her head. "We'll get through this Deeg. We always have."

DG nodded slowly. "I wouldn't have any other way."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Her head leaned against his chest. "Me too kid."

--

TBC

yeah! almost done!

honestly, did you think I would let her go? i may be mean, but i'm not heartless.

i own nothing


	10. Chapter 10

Cain ran through the hall of the Northern Island Palace. His heart raced as he sprinted down the halls. Finally, the time had come, and all their worry would be put to ease.

DG was in labor.

It wasn't too long after the Emerald City incident, that Dg, realized she was still pregnant. Dg had been so relieved and happy. Even more so, she was having twins. From then on, DG listened when she was told to take it easy. She even listened to the doctors orders, expect for the occasional walk. Everything was perfect.

Until now.

_Looks like Aislynn won't be the only one early._ Cain chuckled. He could only imagine how worried DG was at this moment.

Finally reaching the floor that their bedroom was on, Cain continued running down the halls. He hadn't missed any of his children's birth, he wasn't going to start now.

Cain rounded the corner quickly. He spotted Jeb leaning against the wall, waiting for him. His head turned at the sound of Cain. He pushed off the wall to meet his father.

He looked up at his father sadly, "You missed it."

Cain sighed in disappointment. "Damn. How is she?"

"Not too pleased with you, but well." Jeb answered. Cain could tell he was trying not to smile at the situation his father was in.

"Where's Aislynn?"

"With Ambrose and Raw. Mother-DG…didn't want her near the room." Jeb explained.

Cain looked at his son. He smiled at his son acceptance. He patted Jeb's shoulder and walked into the room.

The draped were pulled closed, shielding the newborn infants. Cain immediately looked to the bed. He saw DG laying back, her eyes closed. He walked slowly towards the bed.

"You are in big trouble." DG said. She lifted her head.

"How do you think I feel?" Cain asked. He kissed her forehead.

"Care to meet you the next two Cain children.?" DG teased. Gesturing to the two bundles in her arms.

Cain smiled, "Why not?"

"Don't be disappointed. You have two more sons." DG said.

Cain took the infant in DG's right arm. Their hair was small and blonde. Their hands pulled close to their face, fist close. "Have you named them yet?"

"Course not. I was waiting for you." DG answered. "I hope you were thinking on your way here."

Looking down at the baby in his arms, Cain answered. "Zacharias."

DG smiled. "I like it."

Cain looked at the second infant. His hair was wild and brown like his mothers. His eyes were open, showing a dull, but beautiful blue hue. "And what about that little one?"

"I was thinking, Ryder." DG answered.

There was a sudden knock at the door. It creaked open slightly and Jeb came into view, "Someone would like to come."

DG nodded, "Come on in."

Jeb pushed the door open. Aislynn came in slowly. She saw her parents holding two bundles. She walked to her parents bed hesitantly. All the while, Jeb stood behind, reassuring her.

Jeb lifted her onto the bed next to DG. Aislynn looked at the baby in her mothers arms. "What's his name?"

"This one is Ryder," DG answered. She pointed to the baby in Cain's arms, "and that one is Zacharias."

"So, I have four brothers now? Aiden, might not be with us, but he's still my brother. Right?" Aislynn asked.

DG nodded. "He'll always be your brother."

"So, this means I'm still the only princess?" Aislynn asked.

Cain chuckled. DG glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "For now Aislynn. Maybe someday you won't be the only princess."

Cain looked at Jeb's nervous form. "Son, would you like to hold your brother?"

Jeb's head shot towards his father. He hadn't expected that. For a moment, Cain thought he would turn around and leave. But it vanished within seconds. Instead, Jeb nodded. He walked to his father and took Zacharias from him. He looked at his tiny brother.

Cain smiled. Jeb had always been distant. It was wonderful to finally see him reach out to his younger siblings.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see DG smiling at him. He smiled back and took her hand. Nothing needed to be said. Nothing could be said to make this moment any more wonderful. They were together, a real family. And that was all they needed.

--

The End


	11. Author's Note

At last! It's completed!! ok, i'm sorry if you were a little disappointed with this. But I've been working on this sense January and then I lost my flash drive which had this on it, so i had to tsart over...but i found my old flashdrive so i picked it right up. then i got a writers block and it was senior year. and all this stuff happend actually, the ending was a lot different from my origonal one. I had actually planned that DG, lose her baby and she already knew it. She would then be standing next to two grave markers. one for Aiden and the onther for her other baby. only one thoughm, unlike the alternate ending with twins.

so what did you think? review please.


End file.
